


Forever Her Greatest Desire

by sarasa_cat



Series: Even the Littlest Monsters - Tidbits [4]
Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Desire, Gen, Science, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasa_cat/pseuds/sarasa_cat
Summary: Lucrecia wants recognition for her work.





	Forever Her Greatest Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ffvii_100 prompt: Deadly Sin: Lust

Each October Lucrecia daydreamed of when she would receive that early morning phone call. “Dr. Crescent, you’ve been awarded the Shinra Prize in Physiology or Medicine for developing the principles of introducing specific gene modifications using xenogenetic stem cells.”

Each year she’d listen to the radio on the first Monday of October, waiting to learn whom the press will name. Was it someone she respected? A rival? A former mentor? A colleague? No matter, her stomach always clenched. She needed the prize to become her accomplishment. That would bring her respect for what she knew — for what she could do.


End file.
